Shinra Kishitani
Shinra Kishitani (岸谷 新羅, Kishitani Shinra) is a young underground doctor who lives with Celty Sturluson. He stays mostly indoors and wears a white coat even when not working as a doctor. He went to the same primary school as Shizuo and has since then been interested in his unlimited strength in times of anger. In fact, he rather enjoys when Shizuo makes use of his strength. His father was a doctor and, since childhood, he has participated in surgeries with his father, the most notable a vivisection on Celty. He went to the same middle school as Izaya and has been friends with him since then. Later, in high school, Shinra introduced Izaya to Shizuo and from the first moment they met, a murderous relationship began between them. He enjoyed to some point the constant fights between Shizuo and Izaya but at the same time he blames his two friends for ruining his high school days, saying that because of them he got much better dealing with broken bones and stitching wounds. Shizuo was violent and Izaya was shady as hell, so no girls were willing to approach them. About Izaya, he thinks that he's annoying, but he can't really say that he dislikes him. In his opinion, Izaya is nothing but true to his own desires, in the same way Shizuo is true to his emotions. Though in Izaya's case it would have been much better had his desire been just money or women, but on the contrary, he has no interest in either of these things. His only passion is what he calls "human observation". As a doctor, Shinra is rather interested in what he finds as interesting phenomena, such as Shizuo's power and Celty's body functions. It is later revealed that he performed plastic surgery on the body of Mika Harima to make her head look like the head of Celty. His reason was to keep Celty from finding the head so she could stay with him. Shinra seems to have the capacity to tell what Celty is feeling, much to her surprise since she doesn't have a head to show her emotions. It has also been noted that he is in love with Celty, and intends to marry her. History Dollars/ Mika Harima Arc At first he is opn a video camera filming people and asking them if they know anything about the Black Rider. Then he turns the camera and talks about himself. Then he starts talking about the story of Celty the headless rider. 20 years back where Shinra was 4 years old he saw Celty change her apperance. After he saw that he ran to his father, Shingen Kishitani, and told him the story. Shingen got interested in that so he sees Celty and says sorry about his Shinra spying on her. Shingen tells Celty if he can disscect her he will give her a house in Japan. So Shinra with his dad dissected Celty. Shingen gave Shinra the knife and told him to do some of it. So Shinra did it. In the present Celty asks him what is he doing then he said filming the story of them to generations to come. Then he turns off his camera. Earilier in the day Shinra told a old painter that his drawing of an Dulluhan is really good. The painter said it wasn't and it's bad if it dosen't have a head. Shinra grabbed the painting and yelled it was good. The next day he gets a call from Kyohei that Kazutano needed help so Shinra sent Celty to do the job. Back when Shinra was 11 he watched Shizuo throw a desk across the classroom. Then weeks later he asks Shizuo if he can dissect him but Shizuo broke his hand. Then when Shinra was 15 he walked with Shizuo to high school. Shinra spotted Celty and asked her why she didn't come home last night. Celty was looking for her head,and Shinra said she was dating then Celty whacked Shinra in the stombach. Later that day Shinra showed Shizuo Izaya. Shizuo gets angry at Izaya then punchs the bench Izaya was sitting on. Which Shinra screamed when it almost hitted him. That night Shinra was healing Izaya's wounds from there little fight when Shizuo barges in there to kill Izaya. But Celty stops him. Back in the present in the mourning Celty asks Shinra what are dreams. Since it was thier day off Shinra turned off the wifi connection,and shutted off his phone. Shinra says explaination that they don't know for sure. Sudennly Celty asks him if he wanted her to make hima meal. Shinra agrees,and later Shinra eats it,and start crying because it was good. Celty thought he hated it and trapped the food in a black shpere. Celty barged out of the apartment. Later a man comes in Shinra's apartment and tells him that he has a job. Shinra go's to Yagiri Pharmacueicals with the guy and he is told to erase a memory of the place to a man who barged in there with fireworks. Shinra told them memorys are hard to replace. Then does it. When he leaves he meets up with Celty on the street. He aks Celty to go with him to the Russia Sushi. Simon gives Shinra some weird food and Shinra thinks it weird and not supposed to be sushi but he eats it all and likes it. Then he gives Celty one of his fortunce cookies and she opens it. Shinra opens his fortunce cookie and he sees it. Light Novel Volume 01: Volume 04: Shinra is contacted by Kasuka Heiwajima to treat an injured Ruri Hijiribe. Shinra rushes over to Kasuka's apartment and does his best to treat Ruri's injuries, but finds it difficult due to her exemplary healing abilities and the fact that her skin is a lot harder than it looks. After asking for Ruri's autograph, Shinra leaves the apartment to get better equipment but immediately gets swarmed by the paparazzi. Shinra pushes his way through the crowd of reporters and does his best to make it home in one piece. Shinra is then called over to Russia Sushi by Simon and Dennis to treat a heavily wounded Igor . For a call on such short notice, Shinra charges them with 200,000 yen which is paid for by Mairu and Kururi . When he treats Igor's wounds, Igor mistakes him for Shingen which peaks Shinra's interest. The next day, Celty comes home depressed over losing one million yen during a chase by Kinnosuke Kuzuhara. Shinra does his best to console her but the two of them end up getting wrapped in a cocoon made of Celty's shadow. Shinra hesitantly offers Celty another job request and she accepts since she needs something to take her mind off of losing so much money. However, Celty forgets to undo the cocoon and Shinra is left in there for several hours. When Celty finally makes it home and escapes Toromaru, she undoes the cocoon and Shinra makes a frantic rush to the bathroom. Later, Shinra asks his father about Igor and Shingen explains that it was all to get a chance to experiment on Ruri Hijiribe who was another "Creature of Myth" like Celty. The day after tommorow, Shinra, Celty, and Emilia hold a hotpot party at their house and they invite most of the main cast to join them, except Izaya. Volume 05 & 06: Shizuo takes the scared Akane over to Shinra's aparment after he tried to tazer him. While he questions Shizuo, Shinra notices Akane has a fever and puts her to bed. Shinra examines the tazer gun Akane had and finds that it is much stronger than normal and that it could kill if used correctly. When Akane wakes up, Shinra does his best to ask Akane what she was thinking when she attacked Shizuo but when she mentions Izaya, Shinra immediately puts it all together. Shinra expects Shizuo to fly into a rage and turns around to find that Shizuo was actually smiling, lightheartedly and trying to comfort Akane. When Shizuo leaves, Shinra begins to wonder if Izaya has grown tired of living. Celty soon arrives to drop off Anri and Shinra lets her stay for the night. The next day, when Anri is about to leave to meet Mikado and Aoba, Shinra suggests that she take Akane with her, which she does. Soon after, Shiki comes into Shinra's apartment and informs him that Shizuo is suspected of murdering several members of the Awakusu. Shinra examines the photos of the corpses but remarks that it was too clean to have been done by Shizuo (If shizuo really meant to kill them, then there wouldn't even be any bodies left to identify). Celty then arrives with Akane and the two of them hand her over to Shiki who hands her over to her father. Shinra and Celty then hear an explosion outside and Celty tells Shinra to take cover while she investigates. Shinra isn't seen again until the end of the novel where his and Celty's lives are slowly returning to normal. Throughout the novel, the chapters are seperated by "the lovey-dovey prattles of an underground doctor" which are basically just Shinra's commentary on the events that transpire though out the books but he always steers it to a conversation about Celty. Volume 07: Shinra and Celty are on a date but they are repeatedly interrupted by Izaya who calls them from the hospital due to boredom. Shinra gets progressively more irritable with each call. Volume 08 : Mikado and Aoba deliver a warning to Shinra and Celty about a man named Adabashi Kisuke . They say that Adabashi is a stalker of Ruri Hijiribe who is hunting down anyone close to her and, since Shinra was spotted leaving Kasuka's apartment shortly before Rui and Kasuka were revealed to be a couple, Shinra could be in danger. Aoba returns the next day wanting to extend a hand of friendship towards the two of them but Shinra and Celty are suspicious since Aoba gave off the same vibe that Izaya does. When Celty leaves, Shinra threatens Aoba with a scalpel saying that if Aoba ever tried anything that put Celty in danger then it wouldn't end well for h im. Shortly after Aoba leaves, the apartment is attacked by Adabashi and his men who brutally torture Shinra for information on Celty. Shinra refuses to talk through all of the pain and Adabashi leaves him bleeding on the floor. Celty rushes home and finds shinra bleeding profusely. She holds Shinra in her arms as he passes out. Later, Mikado gets so mad at Adabashi for attacking Shinra that Mikado catches Adabashi on fire. Volume 09 : Shinra manages to survive although he has to remain in a full body cast. Celty and Emilia do their best to take care of him but his naturally energetic personality keeps reopening his wounds. Shinra senses Celty's desire to find the one who did this to him and tries to console her. He tells Celty that if she finds Adabashi, to tell Shinra before she does anything so that they can deal with him together. Celty asks what Shinra will do to enforce this but Shinra replies that all he can do is cry and scream if Celty disobeys him. Celty agrees, sensing that Shinra really wouldn't hesitate to do cry despite being over 23. While cleaning his bandages, Celty notices another, older looking scar on shinra's side and asks him about it. Shinra has a flashback to middle school where he first met Izaya. The two of them formed a biology club together but the members rarely ever did anything. When a club expo was scheduled, Shinra left their presentation entirely in Izaya's hands and, much to Shinra's surprise, Izaya turned the whole club into a gambling ring with one of the other members, Nakura , serving as Izaya's business partner. Shinra tells Izaya to stop but gets brushed off each time. One day, after making a bad bet, Nakura comes in brandishing a knife and threatening Izaya to give back all the money he lost. When Izaya refused, Shinra jumped in the way of the knife at the last minute and fell to the ground. Izaya calls an ambulance as Nakura flees but asks Shinra to tell everyone that Izaya stabbed him. Shinra is confused but he agrees and in return, Izaya promises to make Nakura pay for as long as possible for what he did. Volume 11: Shinra formed a small group to share useful information. Celty is the leader. The members are Walker, Shingen, Emilia, and Mika. Later on it becomes a big influence on colour gangs in Ikebukuro but nobody knows at this point. Trivia *He sang DIAMONDS in the rapping CD. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male